weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Motion Tracker
Name A Motion Tracker is in service with the U.S.C.M.s. Description A motion tracking device was first devised by Science Officer 'Ash' (Ian Holm) onboard the Nostromo spacecraft in the film Alien. This device produced microwave pulses and was set to detect small differences in atmospheric variations. Since then the device has been improved both in detectable range and accuracy, an improved version now being used in AvP 3, Aliens: Colonial Marines, Aliens: Infestation, Aliens v Predator Original, Aliens v Predator Gold, Aliens v Predator Classic and Aliens v Predator 2. A variation of this Motion Tracker is used in Alien vs Predator - Jaguar, Aliens v Predator 2, Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt, Alien Resurrection and Alien Trilogy. The latter detectors having 360 o tracking, with varying colour and display formats. Construction ---- A Motion Tracker unit consists of a microwave pulse emitter, detection screen, power supply and a casing made from synthetic alloy. In most cases the Motion Tracker detection screen is off set to the side of the device leaving the microwave pulse emitter and power supply in the bulk of the casing. Tactical Uses ---- First used aboard the Nostromo spacecraft in the film Alien as a means of detecting the Alien aboard ship, it has since been improved and is used for a similiar purpose, the new devices have little limitation within their field of detection. It was once used to detect small creatures, it is now capable of detecting all species. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens: Infestation Aliens v Predator Original Aliens v Predator Gold Aliens v Predator Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Alien (film) Aliens (film) Variations Alien vs Predator (Jaguar) Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt Alien Resurrection Alien Trilogy Aliens: Arcade Alien 3 (SNES) Alien 3 (MD) Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Alien: Isolation Interactions Continuity [[:Category:equipment|'Various']] Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt, Alien Resurrection and Alien Trilogy Motion Trackers all have 360o tracking. Motion Trackers don't feature in Alien 3 (film) and Alien Resurrection (film) but are included in the game. Aliens: Infestation M314 Motion Trackers appear in the game on the second screen of the DS unit along with a map and are similiar with other motion trackers. Flares once collected and deployed, activate a GPS tagging device that is shown on screen of the map, activated flares mark areas of interest that a marine can return to, these also be used for marking alien enemies. Alien: Isolation The detector in the game is labeled as being made by Arious, the unit features a forward detecting area but also has a rectangle indicator that rotates around the screen. The indicator detects any tasks that are current and enemies appear on the range scope with markers detecting the distance from the enemy. Four segments on screen show roughly the direction where an enemy is, lighting up as they approach before being shown as a dot in the range reader. When using the detector the distance becomes blurred but can be adjusted allowing the unit to be used while walking. From the DLC Crew Expendable and Last Survivor a new modeled motion tracker was designed for use on the levels following from the design in the film Alien. In the levels the motion tracker can be shown by using both arms holding it up. The unit is similiar with the one Ash constructed in the film with the difference that a standard game detector display is used for the display with the range locator relocated to the right and Arious missing from the surround. Like in the standard game the distance becomes blurred but can also be adjusted so to be carried while walking. Similarities from the film are the unit does make the beeping and static sound like in the film and the whole shape and design has mostly been followed. Differences from the film are; the unit was mostly carried in the right arm so the range was displayed on the left with a smaller display and only two arms were used when showing the unit to someone. As Marlow the captain of the Anesidora was being held in the game and he wanted to be released he described his mission setting down on LV426 with his crew Meeks, Heyst, Foster, Lewis and himself. Having set down in the Anesidora they walked towards the signal using a detector, a few difficulties met them along the way but they discovered the Derelict spacecraft and entered inside. Marlow found the distress beacon and deactivated it then followed into the Derelict's Orrery where the others were. There they had set up a winch and lowered themselves down into the egg chamber, soon after while examining the eggs a face hugger jumped on Foster and infected her. [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] In Aliens: Colonial Marines Motion Trackers are only displayed when selected and in Ultimate Badass mode can be turn off. Friendlies appear as clear blue diamond in singleplayer/clear blue circles in multiplayer. Aliens appear as filled blue circles in singleplayer/red filled circles in multiplayer. Targets appear in clear blue circles in singleplayer/clear red circles in multiplayer. Timeline See also Pulse Rifle Pistol Smart Gun Flame thrower Scoped Rifle Grenades Shotgun Jet Pack Armour Space Suit Flares Flashlight Image Intensifier Hacking Device Stims References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator 2 Alien v Predator (Jaguar) Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Alien Resurrection Alien Trilogy Alien (film) Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Notes Category:Equipment